


The Cat's Out of the Beanie

by Ult_Geek



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko's sass, M/M, Mild descriptions of violence, Oneshot, ServampAU, akafuri - Freeform, furihata is confused, no beta we die like men, no editing, self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ult_Geek/pseuds/Ult_Geek
Summary: Akafuri Servamp AUKouki finds a tiny kitten on the streets and decides to take him in. That was exactly where everything went wrong.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 15
Kudos: 130





	The Cat's Out of the Beanie

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl i wrote this in a day, haven't re-read this and there is exactly zero editing. This is just for me and my wishes for a Servamp AU for KNB because I just watched that awesome anime. Enjoy the mess???

The rain water was sloshing against his shoes as he stood in the narrow alleyway. In front of him was an unbearably small kitten, shivering near the soggy carton boxes. There were no doubts on what he had to do.

Kouki gathered the small thing into his arms and held the ball of fluffy red close to himself. He could feel it tremble in his hands. The kitten was unconscious, eyes tightly shut. His parents would probably have some words to say about this, but he would deal with it later. Right now, the kitten mattered more.

Holding the umbrella tightly, he ran to his home. His socks were soaking wet and his pants were drenched till his knees, but he had reached home in a little less than ten minutes. He opened the door and his mother immediately noticed the cat.

“Kouki, what is that?” his mother asked, arms folded.

“I saw the kitten on the streets, it’s too tiny. I couldn’t just let it stay there.” He pleaded. His mother sighed. “Fine, fine, but it’s not staying. The moment the rain let’s up, the cat’s going out. Got it?”

He had no plans of keeping it either ways, so he gladly nodded and headed to the bathroom. Taking the cat off his jacket, he rolled up his sleeves and took some of the hot water his mother had filled in the tub to wash the kitten. It stopped shivering as much, and he could see that it was trying to open his eyes. Gently, he washed out the fur and noticed there were slashes on it’s skin. The kitten finally, fully opened it’s eyes and winced when he had touched one of the slashes on it’s fur. It’s eyes were of two colours, one red and the other gold. It was unlike any cat he had ever seen.

After cleaning it up, he took the kitten to his room and wrapped it up in the fluffiest towel he could find. Showering could wait, he pulled of his socks and changed into some comfortable clothes and sat by the kitten, who was wide awake, it’s eyes observing the room intensely.

“Looks like you’re, better now.” He said and tried to stroke it’s head, only for the kitten to pull away.

“I can’t keep calling you ‘it’ forever right?” said Kouki and the kitten hissed. “Guess you don’t like being called ‘it’ too.” It hissed louder and tried to back away, but stumbled on the towel.

“Well, I think I’ll call you ‘Cherry’. It fits.”

Cherry seemed to have tired himself out and dug further into the towel. Kouki couldn’t help but chuckle at the little thing. He felt sorry, that such a cute kitten was attacked by something or the other. He leaned closer to observe the slashes, but they were mostly gone, the only evidence of violence being the shortened lengths of fur along his sides. Perhaps, it looked worse because of the grime and the dirt.

The shivering seemed to have returned. The towel wasn’t exactly covering Cherry up properly, since he wriggled and moved too often. Kouki remembered a beanie he had, which was big enough to fit Cherry in. Kouki looked through his closet and found it immediately. It was a dull brown and Cherry seemed to love it the moment he put him in it. Well, he was unconscious and his sleepy form seemed to love the heat.

“If you love it so much, you should keep it.” He said and the kitten pulled the beanie closer in on itself.

That night, Cherry received the treatment of a king. Kouki had procured some meat and milk for him. The towel was still for Cherry to use, on top of which was the beanie, which was frankly too large for his head anyways so he didn’t mind Cherry using it. One half of the bed was taken up by Cherry. Kouki pushed Cherry’s makeshift bed closer to the wall so he wouldn’t fall of during the night. After a quick shower, he lied beside him and pulled the blanket over.

“G’night Cherry.” He whispered and fell asleep.

That was normal right?

Take in a kitten, help the little guy out and let it free once things were settled. Maybe a nice story to tell people as an icebreaker of sorts. That should have been it.

No.

When Kouki woke the next morning, it was to a dagger held against his throat and a boy hovering above him, holding said dagger. His eyes shone dangerously. One red, one gold.

“If you dare to scream, speak or shout outside of my command, then the dagger will move ten centimetres forward.” He said coldly. “Understood?”

His heart seemed to want to burst out of his chest and he wanted explanations immediately. His phone was on the bedside table, his parents were probably out at work and he was home alone. Unless this person had already harmed his parents too.

“I have not harmed anyone in your family.” Said the boy. “It will not happen unless you defy my commands.”

There was relief on one front, but he still felt like puking his guts out. He was going to die.

Wait-

How did this boy know his thoughts?

“If you promise to cooperate and listen, I will explain it all to you. You have limited options since I can and will kill you if you attempt something that will put me in an inconvenient position.” Said the boy. Kouki nodded and tried to will away the burn in his eyes.

The boy glared at him, and slowly pulled back the dagger. The dagger glowed red and phased out like a fading fire.

What the fuck.

Okay he was definitely hallucinating.

“You are not.” Said the boy and got off the bed. “I can read your mind for we have formed a contract, albeit a temporary one.”

The boy sat on the chair at his desk, one leg folded over the other and his arms on the armrests. Underneath his weight, the chair somehow looked more like a throne.

“You gave me a name and an item. Which has caused the formation of a contract between you and me.”

Kouki wanted to ask so many questions, but the boy had yet to allow him to speak. If he could read his thoughts, then thinking about the questions could do the trick.

‘I didn’t name you! I don’t even know who you are!’

“You took in my weakened form.”

The hell? Weakened form? Kouki looked to his bedside and found the towel empty and the beanie gone. The boy materialized fire from his hand, and there emerged the beanie.

“You’re Cherry!?” exclaimed Kouki and quickly realized his mistake, he put his hands over his mouth and hoped ‘Cherry’ wouldn’t kill him. Before he could react, Kouki’s right hand glowed red and a thread of light crackled, extending to the boy at the chair. The room darkened to a nothingness, and lights of red and gold rippled beneath his feet. Then, just as soon as it came, it faded.

Kouki tried to ask for an explanation but ‘Cherry’ jumped at him and the dagger was, once again, at his throat. This time, it nipped his neck and drew blood.

“There is a reason I wanted you to keep quiet.” He said, voice eerily calm. “Saying my name forges the temporary contract.”

He pulled back. “Do not fear. Your life will return to its previous mundane state. As long as I do not drink your blood in the next twenty-four hours, the contract will break.”

‘ _Blood? Drink blood?’_ he gulped.

‘Cherry’ sighed. “I am a vampire.”

He just wanted to be a decent person and help a kitten out, and here he was, tied to a vampire for twenty-four hours. What on earth was his life? His neck stung a little after the cut, Kouki slowly placed his hand on the cut and felt something wet. It was bleeding.

He could feel himself stiffen, his limbs locked in. He was in a room, alone, with a vampire who would not hesitate to kill him while bleeding from his neck. If he needed to make it out alive, he needed to think straight. Except, his mind was muddled with fear, fear and some more fear.

“I do not take lives unnecessarily. Killing you is of no benefit to me. Rather, it would alert authorities who I do not wish to deal with. Rest assured your life is under no danger. For now.”

He needed time to put this together. He needed to be alone.

_‘I need to go out._ ’ He thought, trying to materialize the words as clearly as possible.

“No. I do not trust you.”

_‘As if anyone would believe me if I say a vampire is threatening to kill me._ ’ He tried to bargain. Besides, if he would be gone in another twenty-four hours, his life would not be in danger but he had errands to run. Halting his entire life for a day would be inconvenient, especially when their school culturals would was around the corner and he had to make decorations for their stall. Their class president would not be pleased if he couldn’t give them since the deadline was the next day.

“Fine.” Said the red head. “Unfortunately, the contract makes it so we cannot be more than ten feet apart at all times. Hence I will be _accompanying you.”_

_‘I can’t explain how I know you.’_

“Obviously, I will be in my lesser form.” He said. A tendril of flame crackled like lightning and encircled ‘Cherry’. In an instant, a small red kitten stood in the place of the boy. Kouki sighed in relief. Sure, this was still the vampire, but, it was easier to relax when he was small and seemed harmless.

‘How do you plan on travelling? Should I get a bag?’ thought Kouki, hoping the mind reading thing was still possible even in his kitten form.

_‘First, I am not ‘kitten’_.’ Kouki startled. There was a voice in his head, and it sounded very much like ‘Cherry’. ‘ _Second, there would be no need for a bag.’_ The kitten looked up and jumped right onto Kouki’s shoulder, standing tall. Well as tall as he could get.

He wondered if he could meet up with his crush show the kitten. The quickest way to a girl’s heart was possibly through cute things. Unless she was allergic. In which case this could be a disaster

_‘I am not an accessory for your silly courting affairs. Remember, I am still fully capable of killing you.’_

Sighing, Kouki headed to brush his teeth and refresh. ‘Cherry’ seemed to be content in the kitten form and he stuck to Kouki’s room. After finishing with breakfast, he called for Cherry so they could head out.

It was awkward to walk around with a kitten standing on his shoulder, the tiny claws digging into his skin and tearing through his shirt, but he eventually got used to it. Getting killed would be less likely if he was surrounded by people, and if he got the chance, he could explain his situation to his friends. Hiroshi, Koiichi and Tetsuya offered to help him out, and he hoped the crown and the chance of witnesses deters ‘Cherry’ from taking drastic decisions.

The trio awaited him at the train station. He never realized how glad he would be to see them, waiting for him. As expected, Hiroshi and Koiichi immediately tried to pet Cherry, but, the kitten was having none of it and scratched Koiichi’s hand.

“What’s with the cat? Did you get him without telling us?” asked Koiichi.

“No, I just, picked him off the street yesterday. He looked really sick so I thought I could help.” Replied Kouki. He tried not to wince, since ‘Cherry’ was digging harder at his shoulder.

“Did you name him?” asked Tetsuya.

“He’s Cherry.” Said Kouki. Tetsuya stared at the cat, frowning. “He’s hurting you.”

Kouki waved a hand. “No, no, it’s okay, I wore an extra layer.”

Tetsuya seemed unconvinced but they began to head to the stationery shop. Unfortunately, pets were not allowed inside and ‘Cherry’ was insistent on sticking only with Kouki. He was glad for it since Kouki did not want the possible murderer anywhere near his friends. Tetsuya volunteered to wait out with him though, which was a comfort.

His job was to assemble everything so they gladly did the shopping for him.

When Hiroshi and Koiichi left, Tetsuya tugged at his hand. “Furihata-kun, would you like to get some ice cream. We can buy some for them too.”

Kouki nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.” He needed a treat after the disaster that morning. Tetsuya led him through the crowd and they held each other’s hand, mostly because Tetsuya could be easily missed if Kouki was distracted for even a second. The boy seemed to disappear mid conversation sometimes without anyone noticing.

The crowd thinned and Kouki wondered where the shop was, Tetsuya pulled him into an alleyway and halted.

“Kuroko? Did you forget the way?” asked Kouki.

Tetsuya turned. “Akashi-kun, what are you trying?”

‘Akashi?’

As if in response, ‘Cherry’ jumped off his shoulder and in a flurry of sparks and flame, turned back into the boy that had threatened him. “Tetsuya, to have run into you here. A coincidence.” He replied.

Kouki had a million questions, none which he could even bother to ask because Kuroko Tetsuya, his friend of two years, was glowing blue, with shadows dancing at his back like confused tidal waves.

“What do you want Akashi-kun?” asked Tetsuya, a shadow swirling around his arm.

“Nothing. Why do you resort to violence so quickly?” asked Akashi, though he called out Tetsuya, flaming lightning materialized into what resembled a spear in his hand.

Tetsuya stood his guard, the shadows wrapping around him like armour. “Every other time we’ve met, you’ve had reasons. And every one of those times, you brought chaos along with you. Now you’re involving my friends too. I can’t let you get away this time.”

Akashi replied. “Fear not. I will disappear tomorrow. I would prefer to leave today but a temporary contract with your friend holds me back.”

The blue-haired boy melted into the shadows. Kouki looked around, frantic to the situation of his friend, he turned to look but found only a darkness that rivalled the night, though it was early in the afternoon.

“I’m here, Furihata-kun.”

Kouki jumped and turned around to see Tetsuya standing behind him. A black creature, resembling a crow spread its wings over the two. Unintentionally he pulled closer to Tetsuya. Whatever this was, he knew he could trust Tetsuya more than Akashi.

It was a passing moment, easily missed, but Kouki swore he saw Akashi’s eyes turn from gold to red, both glowing the same. The colours flickered, as Akashi approached closer.

“Tetsuya, there is danger lurking here. It is better for me to deal with it alone.”

“Danger?” Tetsuya asked.

A drop of water hit Kouki’s face. But he knew the skies were clear just minutes ago. The drops began to come down in quick succession, turning into a fierce downpour. The three looked up, Kouki and Tetsuya more horrified, and Akashi looked resigned. Azure blue had been fully replaced by a sickening green.

“Jabberwocky?” asked Tetsuya, all former anger and confidence gone. Akashi nodded and summoned forth more of his lightning and flames. “It’s Silver.”

“You got that right!” A voice bellowed from above. At the top of the building was a looing figure. He looked large, almost an adult. He jumped down and Kouki couldn’t help but gasp, trying to walk back only to trip and fall right into to Tetsuya.

The man, Silver, took slow, long strides. “Thought you could run away little man?” he grinned, pushing back his hair. The air took on a different charge and mounds of sharpened concrete shot out from beneath them. In a rush of movement, Akashi and Tetsuya took Kouki and jumped out of the alleyway. The streets were clear of people and strangely quiet. Nothing but the crackle of thunder and the slap of rain against the ground were heard. The buildings between the alley-way crumbled and fell.

Somehow, the three had made their way away from the rushing fall of concrete and glass. They had barely made it away from the rubble. Kouki could feel his knees and leg sting insistently. His pants were basically gone below his knees and he could see the torn flesh.

Tetsuya turned to Kouki, who was in arms. “Furihata-kun, we need to get out of here. Do you trust me?”

Kouki looked around to see whether Akashi had made it out safe. The red head was lying beside them, a little ways away. He had taken a hit, and there was a pool of red underneath him. Without second thought, Kouki ran to Akashi. His legs stung from the pain, but not as much as he expected.

He turned him around and found that Akashi was, thankfully, conscious, but his golden eye was switching colours at a rapid pace from gold to crimson. That, was probably not a good sign. It was stupid to care for a guy who threatened to kill him at every turn but, he was human, and a boy who seemed to be around his age, small in stature even in human form, was going to go up against a man who was easily at least six feet tall and could bring down buildings (plural) in seconds.

“Are you okay?” asked Kouki, holding the red-head’s hand. Akashi groaned and tried to sit but a large slab of the concrete earth knocked them both back, hurling them through the walls of the café behind them. Kouki was sure he broke a rib, the breath knocked out of him. He couldn’t even yell, any movement in general was excruciatingly painful.

There was a cool sensation around his head. The two had been smashed down into the ground. Kouki tried to turn, and could feel something to trickle down his chin. There was red and there was pain.

He looked up and found, whom he assumed, was Akashi.

“H….hey………” he tried yet his voice was nothing above a whisper.

Akashi’s mouth seemed to move, like he was saying something. Kouki snickered. Probably something about killing him again.

“……….I’m sorry……..do this.” Those were the only words Kouki understood. Sorry? Yes he must be sorry for frightening him and turning his life into a disaster in less than a day. Akashi had much to apologize for. 

Something tickled at his hands, and then, came a jolting pain.

His legs were crushed, his stomach felt like it was ripped apart and he could feel the wetness on his face was his own blood. But it wasn’t just pain anymore. Things seemed to stitching up, like a cool thread of ice was pulling at the borders of every injury.

Awareness returned slowly and he could feel his right hand thrum.

Akashi let go of his hand. “Thank you.” He said and every injury on him vanished. A column of flame burst out around him and split up like wings. He seemed to have had an outfit change too, adorned in a crimson red and orange coat that seemed to move with the fire.

The most ridiculous part of the outfit, was the beanie on his head. It was the ugly, large one Kouki had given him. The one even he refused to wear.

Kouki noticed that most of his injuries had vanished too. Only two puncture holes on his hand remained.

Akashi walked with confidence and moved forward. Silver seemed to have taken notice that his enemy was at full power. Tetsuya had rushed over too, standing beside Akashi and ready to fight.

“Eh? Two of you? Sounds a little unfair doesn’t it?” said Silver.

The duo did not respond.

“Fine, fine. This battle will continue another day,” said Silver and looked over to Kouki, “Now that you have a really good weakness.”

He wished to have said something brave but by then, Silver disappeared and frankly, he doubted he could have said something anyways. Fear coursed through him, seemingly mingled with his blood.

“What was that about a temporary contract?” asked Tetsuya, putting away his shadows and returning to his previous state.

“It was necessary.” Said Akashi. “Silver is too powerful for you to have been able to escape, and for me to have taken him on. Without such drastic measures, he could have broken you, and killed your friend.”

Tetsuya glared. “My friend, who is now your _Eve_ “

_‘Eve?’_

“Humans contracted to vampires are called Eve.” Said Akashi. “Starting today, you are my Eve.”

He gaped at the two. Eve? What the hell? His tongue seemed to refuse to work.

‘ _So the contract…..it’s’_

“The contract is now permanent.” Said Akashi.

He was permanently tied to a vampire. A freaking vampire. His long-time friend was a vampire too? Who else was a vampire? Kouki looked down at his right hand, an intricate tattoo encircled his wrist. He rubbed at it but the mark seemed permanent.

Now that he thought of it, Taiga had a similar mark. No one thought much of it since he was from America and the boy had said it was common there.

“Kuroko,” he called. “Be honest, is Taiga an, an Eve?”

Tetsuya nodded. “He has been my Eve since the first year.”

“Do you all know each other? Did you know Akashi-san?”

Tetsuya smiled wistfully. “You would have to be more specific.”

Standing up, Kouki dusted his pants-turned-shorts and his shirt. “Can you explain? From the start?”

“I shall do it,” said Akashi. “As your Servamp it is my duty.”

“No,” Tetsuya intervened. “You’ve done nothing but put him in danger. As your friend and someone who cares about humans, I’ll explain Furihata-kun.”

Kouki chimed in. “Servamp?”

“Servamps,” Akashi began, to which Tetsuya seemed annoyed. “is the shortened form of the words ‘servant vampire’. We, as Servamps, are meant to service the humans we are contracted to.”

Kouki wanted to laugh. “That doesn’t, sound very nice.”

“It isn’t like that.” Said Tetsuya. “We’re called servants, but it’s a partnership. Servamps and Eves function and fight together.”

“But I can’t fight.” Said Kouki.

“You must have noticed the quick regenerative abilities that you have acquired now.” Akashi walked up to Kouki and pointed the mark around his wrist. “Your body is much more resilient than that of normal humans. The mark, allows you to conjure a weapon.”

Fighting was not something he was made for. He tried to avoid conflict, physical and verbal, at all costs.

“I still don’t know how to fight.” Said Kouki.

“Fear not. I will teach you.” Said Akashi.

Tetsuya scoffed. “Under your tutelage, he would break before he learnt anything.” The blue haired boy offered a hand. “I’ll teach you.”

“Okay,” Kouki sighed. “I don’t know what’s going on, but from what I could get, you two, aren’t exactly friends right?”

“Correct.” said Akashi.

“But, that guy, the, the Silver dude, he’s both your enemy?”

“Yes.” Said Tetsuya.

“Any way I can break the contract and not be an Eve?” asked Kouki.

Akashi answered. “Either I would have to die, or you would.”

There was no way he could avoid getting involved. He was in too deep already. Based on Silver’s parting words, Kouki was apparently a weakness. If his goal was to defeat Akashi, then he would first come for Kouki. If not the first target, his life was still in danger.

At the very least, he could know who he was fighting with.

“Can you guys, explain this stuff to me. Together?” asked Kouki. Listening to one of them alone would be a bad idea, since the two hated each other without Silver’s involvement. The two seemed to not like the idea of that but conceded anyways.

The skies had turned blue once again. Everything seemed to be in static, like a television with no signal. When Kouki blinked, the crowd had returned and any sign of carnage was gone.

_‘What the..?’_

“An alternate space was created, which we have now moved from.” Said Akashi.

“Silver can’t produce alternate spaces.” Tetsuya replied. Aside from their clothes, everything had returned to normal.

Akashi nodded. “It was Allen. He is the only one who could create alternate spaces and illusions.”

“How many of the Jabberwock are here?” asked Tetsuya.

Akashi looked to Kouki. “First, we will return to my apartment, we need to explain things to Furihata. I will explain everything there.”

Tetsuya’s forhead creased with frustration. He groaned. “Fine. But we would have to inform of our friends we’re headed to you place.” He took a glance at Kouki, and even Kouki knew he looked like he had been put in a blender.

“Just tell them I got a stomach ache and had to leave.” Said Kouki.

Nodding, Tetsuya left. Which meant he was alone with Akashi. It was not a pleasant feeling.

“Furihata.” Began Akashi. “I know that we did not have the most pleasant beginnings, but I promise the future would be far less hostile.”

“I- the only reason I’m trusting you is because Kuroko does.”

Akashi took of the beanie on his head. His attire had gone back to normal after they has shifted out of the alternate space. “I could glimpse into your thoughts when we had forged the permanent contract, and it is clear to me that you are harmless. Thus, I put my trust in you.”

Kouki felt conflicted. It was way too early to actually believe in Akashi. If what he has said was true, they would be tied together a long, long time.

_‘There’s plenty of time for me to know him.’_

“But I promise it shall not take long for us to be an effective team.” Said Akashi, smiling. The gold in his eyes had disappeared, and they were both cherry red.

“God I keep forgetting you can read my thoughts.” Said Kouki, startled.

“I will not do so if you are uncomfortable.”

“Promise?” asked Kouki. “Because it’s really intrusive. I’ll tell when you can read in.”

Akashi smiled and nodded. “Promise.”

Tetsuya had returned and the three began to head to Akashi’s apartment. It was then that Kouki remembered he had forgotten to ask something highly important.

“What’s your name?”

“Akashi Seijuurou.” He replied. “And what is your name?”

“Furihata Kouki.”


End file.
